1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor coordination testing device and a signal generator thereof and, more particularly, to a motor coordination testing device that can test the motor coordination of a testee by providing quantified data, as well as a signal generator thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients with partial paralysis caused by diseases, such as cerebral palsy or stroke, often have physical disability due to muscle weakness, poor physical coordination, convulsion, contracture, etc. This affects their life badly.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional motor coordination testing device including a base 91 and a plurality of cylindrical sticks 92 is shown. The base 91 has a plurality of holes 911 and a recess 912, with the plurality of holes 911 arranged in a matrix form. The cylindrical sticks 92 are disposed in the recess 912 in disorder.
When testing the motor coordination of a testee, the testee is required to pick up the cylindrical sticks 92 one by one, and place each cylindrical stick 92 into a corresponding hole 911 accordingly. Then, the testee is required to pick up the cylindrical sticks 92 again and place them back into the recess 912 to complete the whole procedure. Based on this, the motor coordination of the testee can be determined according to how much time the testee spent on the whole procedure.
However, the above motor coordination testing device tests the motor coordination of the testee only by the amount of time the testee spent on the whole procedure without being able to detect which motions the testee can smoothly perform without any difficulty or which motions the testee has a hard time performing. This problem cannot be overcome unless a person is watching and recording all the motions the testee has performed. Therefore, the conventional motor coordination testing device is incapable of providing any quantified data after the test, making it impossible for a diagnostician to provide a correct analysis using the testing result of the motor coordination testing device.
Furthermore, the conventional motor coordination testing device is not applicable to patients with muscle weakness, because the motor coordination testing device requires the patients to apply muscle strength to pick up the cylindrical sticks 92 and to hold and move the cylindrical sticks 92 with their fingers. In another aspect, since there are many factors that contribute to the testing result, a diagnostician would not be able to know whether the motor disability of the patient is caused by muscle weakness or poor coordination. As a result, the diagnostician may likely give the patient an incorrect recommendation as to rehabilitation.